


No Other Way

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tastes good <i>everywhere</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Way

One of the many weird things about Cas is that he smells good everywhere--his armpits, the back of his knees, behind his balls, even his ass. Dean can't describe it, it's nothing off-beat, just a clean, human scent, yet Dean can't get enough of it. Whenever he gets Cas naked, he nuzzles Cas all over, the crook of his neck, the hollow of his throat, his stomach, his hips and he especially loves to bury his nose in the brush of hair around Cas's dick and just breathe, taking it all in as Cas squirms and mutters, fingers skittering along Dean's shoulders like he wants to grab onto Dean but he won't, he merely says "Dean" in a low, desperate voice, as if helpless to do more.

And maybe, just maybe Dean will deign to lick Cas's cock. Not too firm, just enough to make Cas growl with pent-up frustration which always makes Dean grin. Fact is, Cas could grab Dean and make him do pretty much anything he wants, but instead Cas simply submits, revealing his absolute trust in Dean. And in what Dean plans to do to him.

Those plans include knocking that halo right off Cas's head.

Dean teases, licking the shaft, then leaving it to nibble the inside of Cas's thigh until Cas is squirming with frustration. Then it's back to Cas's cock, so sleek and smooth, flushed dark red and Dean rubs his cheek against it before sucking down on it. He loves the way it fills his mouth, the sharp taste of Cas's come as it pools at the tip. He sucks until Cas is trembling and gasping, hands moving restlessly in the sheets. Then with a lewd pop he releases Cas's cock and pushes Cas's legs up to mouth Cas's balls, sucking the crinkly, hairy skin. With a sharp intake of breath Cas pulls his legs up higher, knees tucked against his chest. Dean places his hands flat on the back of Cas's thighs and runs his tongue over Cas's balls to the tip of his cock and right now, Cas is all his, for him to do what he pleases.

And right now Dean wants to taste him, all over. "Come on, Cas, turn over--" Dean pushes Cas's legs to one side and Cas immediately obeys, rolling onto his stomach. "On your knees," Dean adds, pulling on Cas's hips until he's on his hands and knees and yeah, Cas should be this easy to deal with out bed.

He runs his hands over Cas's pale, smooth ass and Cas rocks back toward him, breath quickening, arms stretched forward, Cas's hands curled in the sheets, so eager for Dean to fuck him. Dean presses a kiss to the base of Cas's spine, licking into the hollow of his back, soft little hairs tickling his nose. With a low groan he licks further down, spreading Cas's cheeks with his hands, thumbs pressing against his skin and it all smells so good, Dean wants to bury himself himself in Cas. He presses his tongue down between Cas's cheeks, right over Cas's little pink hole and Cas shudders. Dean continues, tonguing the slick, delicate flesh, pushing his tongue inside and it's a crazy-assed turn on, he can't explain why he loves it but judging from the little gasps emanating from Cas, Cas is into it too, so Dean keeps right on licking, swirling his tongue around, reveling in the taste. When Cas is wet enough Dean works a finger inside and with a guttural moan Cas arches his back. He's tight inside, Dean's finger is squeezed tight, muscles tensing around it.

Dean runs his tongue around his finger and presses it in further, resting his cheek against Cas's ass. His own cock is hard and aching, he wants, he needs but he can't resist the taste of Cas's skin. He kisses and nips along the curve of Cas's ass, his own breathing harsh and ragged. A quiet, "Dean, please" from Cas and Dean slips his finger out and presses his face between the cheeks of Cas's ass and licks, working his tongue inside until Cas is quivering against him and Dean is crazy for it.

He sits up, eying the long line of Cas's back, the bowed head and Cas is so fucking beautiful when he gives it up for Dean it takes Dean's breath away.

Desperate now, Dean fumbles around on the bed for the lube. He slicks up a finger and slips it inside, waiting a moment before adding a second finger, giving Cas a moment to loosen up as he moves his fingers in and out, getting Cas nice and slick. Cas arches, muscles taut under his skin, shoulders dipping down as he commands, "Do it, Dean."

"Giving orders now?" Dean asks, thrusting his fingers in.

A gasp, and Cas hangs his head low. "Yes," he grinds out.

"So, what, like I'm your bitch?" Dean twists his fingers. "I don't think so."

Cas moans, long and low. "Yes, you are, Dean," he finally says.

"Yeah, well," Dean pulls his fingers out, reaches over Cas and places a kiss between Cas's shoulder blades. "You're right, I am," he whispers, because it's the truth, and he's glad of it.

He leans back to slick up his own cock and pushes inside Cas, sliding in easily. A shock of pleasure, heat all around his cock, Cas's heat and Dean gasps for breath, fingers scrabbling for purchase along Cas's body. He's going to fucking come before he even gets started, Cas does this to him every fucking time. With a low, frustrated sound he hooks an arm around Cas and pulls him back until Cas's ass is flat against his hips. Dean is buried deep and it's the best place in the world to be as Cas rises up on his knees and moves against him, slick sweaty back pressed against Dean's chest. Now Dean can suck on Cas's neck, taste the sweat on his skin, run his hand down Cas's stomach and wrap his hand around Cas's cock.

Cas's hips jerk and Dean follows the movement, fucking Cas with short, steady strokes. He's not going to last, too much sensation, too much Cas, but Cas is already falling apart, shuddering and moaning, heading falling back on Dean's shoulder. Dean fucks him hard, he can only get short strokes in with this position but he loves the solid weight of Cas's body, he can go as hard and as fast as he wants, Cas won't complain, he'll only ask for more.

It's easy to jerk him off like this and when Cas comes, his hips jerk violently. Muscles ripple and squeeze Dean's cock and it's fucking fantastic. Dean wraps his arms around Cas and holds him tight and pumps hard and comes so hard that he can barely breathe, he can't even cry out he just holds Cas and feels like he's coming apart at the seams.

Yet when it's over Dean is surprised to find that he's still in one piece, albeit dazed and boneless. He lets Cas slip away from him, whimpering as his cock slides free. Closing his eyes, Dean melts down onto the bed, legs trembling from the exertion. Cas catches him, pulls him in, and Dean ends up stretched out over him. He opens his eyes to find himself nose to nose with Cas, staring down into blue eyes as Cas runs a hand over his hair.

"Hey there," Dean says, dipping his head to kiss Cas's lips. "You are one fine piece of ass, you know that?"

Cas raises his eyebrows. "Apparently so."

Dean snorts with laughter. He can't help it, great sex makes him kind of stupid. Stupid and giddy, with sweat trickling off his nose, lube smeared down one leg and Cas, warm and content beneath him.

"As are you, Dean," Cas adds, kissing Dean's chin.

Dean can hear the amusement in Cas's voice, amusement combined with affection. As he slides down off Cas and onto the bed, Dean wonders, not for the first time, how he's managed to earn it. All of it.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Cas tells him.

"Get out of my head," Dean growls. But he's grinning as he nestles his head on Cas's shoulder and closes his eyes.


End file.
